Mormon Scouting Stories
This is a list of personal stories, articles, and resources that demonstrate when LDS Scouting is done right, it is a Great Shining Light Before the World. (Matt 5:14-16) See also * LDS/BSA Scouting History - Lots of great stories from the last 100 years here. * Scouting Based Ward Mission Plan * Ammon, Missionary with a Great Plan May 2018 * 05-May-2018: Vista Stake Merit Badge Clinic Video - 16 Wards - 46 Scouts - 12 merit badges. Several non-LDS scouts participated. * 04-May-2018: Scouting Changes Program Name - Instant Missionary Work started... when for the next 72 hours lots of non-member people ask me about the future LDS Church and Scouting. I laugh when I point out that because of several LDS Pioneer treks and the Venturing Program - both the LDS Church and the BSA have already many years of experiencing in co-ed camping and running a YM program side-by-side with a YW program on Tuesday night each week. Apr 2018 * 28-Apr-2018: LDS Scout Rummage Sale at the Church - Massive turnout today when our boy scout troop help a giant rummage sale to raise funds for summer camp in the back parking lot this morning at the LDS Foothill Bldg. The parking lot was filled with non-members looking for a bargain and donating to a good cause. When the FHC folks saw what was going on, the raced out to there with their own booth to promote Family History awareness! * 19-Apr-2018: Morris County BSA to honor LDS Stake President - Bruce Jones, president of Morristown Stake and former LDS mission president to be honored for his service to youth. * 14-Apr-2018: Arizona Champion Wrestler, Eagle Scout and LDS Missionary - Tribute to Mark Swapp. * 14-Apr-2018: Who is Aaron Lytle? - entered the BSA Troop 959 under the dedicated leadership of Myron Tobler. * 05-Apr-2018: Tribute to Glenda Osborn - Lifeterm of church service - but it is always the scouting service that gets top billing. A life-long love of scouting where she received many awards, including the Second Miler and Silver Beaver. Springville UT. * 05-Apr-2018: Tribute to Ivan Asay - 10 Year LDS Scoutmaster for BSA Troop 47 in Buffalo MT. * 04-Apr-2018: Dixie Sailing Club - BSA Scout Troop 605 visits sailing group in Horseshoe Bend over 10-12 times for sailing merit badge lessons. Complete Eagle project to help group. * 02-Apr-2018: Order of the Arrow Surge for LDS Scouts - New opportunities for LDS Scouts to serve their neighbors. (LDSBSA Blog) General Conference * President Ballard affirms Community Service (both formal and informal) as an important element of Latter-day Saint discipleship. * Sister Oscarson (just released moments earlier as general YW President) gives an awesome talk about letting the youth share in duties of teaching and service. Especially noted was the idea of sharing the Ward Council Meeting agenda with the young people. * Brother Douglas D Holmes (1st Co, General YM Presidency) - Aaronic Priesthood Young men have a priesthood duty to invite all to come unto Christ. They are fellow servants with John the Baptist. Mar 2018 * 28-Mar-2018 : BSA Home Teaching - LDS Scouter teaches council staff the BSA commissioner service is a lot like LDS Home Teaching. * 25-Mar-2018 : Brent Ashworth obituary - Antiquities collectors was a co-founder of the Freestone Boy Scout Museum in Provo. * 25-Mar-2018 : Boy Scout Camps Help the LDS Church - this is an interesting switch - it shows how much the LDS Church in Utah relies on Boy Scout Camps to provide other types of outdoor programs for LDS Youth. * 25-Mar-2018 : Tendoy District honors scouts with banquet at LDS Church - Just by hosting a scouting events, LDS Church gets positive image recognition! * 25-Mar-2018 : Eagle Scout Colin Furness - One scout collects over 5000 pounds of food for needy and is now serving mission in Oregon. Posted on Fredericksburg.com. * 25-Mar-2018 : LDS Boy Scout Jackson builds large bog bridge to earn Eagle Rank - * 25-Mar-2018 : Utah's 1st black teacher, Grandma Ruby, dies at 102 spent over 60 years helping local girl scouts. * 25-Mar-2018 : Negative Story - Down Syndrome boy scout loses merit badges - There are many obvious factual errors in the story that are corrected by BSA here. But it is also an classic example of things going wrong when scouting leaders skip training and take other shortcuts. This story was preventable! * 24-Mar-2018 : San Luis Rey District Mormon Battalion Hike - Part 2 - Several cub scout packs tour Old Town San Diego and dress up like Mormon Battalion soldiers. * 23-Mar-2018 : Facebook - LDS Cubmasters (Vista CA) - "I wonder if this is why some scouts choose community packs over some LDS ones. We have had this amazing nonmember boy & his family in our pack for cubs, and he chose to join this community troop (SDIC-Troop 721), which is fine. Check this out... This community troop showed up, and I mean SHOWED UP for his AoLight and bridging ceremony. They had a boy put on his new neckerchief. They had a different boy put on his epaulets. And he was instantly PART OF THEM! It was so cool to see! And they were all so kind, and accomodating, and just so ready to welcome this boy. Such a great exhibit of scout spirit!" * 19-Mar-2018 : Why parents should consider Scouting - UK Study shows Children who participate in the organisations are likely to have better psychological health in middle age. * 17-Mar-2018 : Troop 747 Merit Badge Clinic - While frequently do LDS Merit Badge Clinics on the subject of "Citizenship in the World" today was the first time doing this in a non-LDS scouting setting. In going thru the merit badge requirements I get to share stories from my LDS mission to Brazil and a lot about Religious Freedom. Today's class of 15 scouts included only 1 LDS and some were from as far away as Orange County. * 17-Mar-2018 : LDS Church Community Service - Notice how they always mention the Boy Scout Troops that help out! * 16-Mar-2018 : District Breakfast Friday - This monthly informal scouting meeting we talk about a lot of stuff that usually the other guys. Today's subject was on the fact that coffee is never served at a scouting event held at an LDS Chapel. Everyone else did talk about what powerful addicting drink that coffee is. * 13-Mar-2018 : Lomob Stake Merit Badge Pow-Wow hosts over 200 boy scouts - many attend from non-LDS troops. From Bakersfield to Ventura, over 200 Boy Scouts from the Live Oak District have gathered on the Central Coast to learn valuable skills that will help them as well as those around them through their lives. * 10-Mar-2018 : Marsha Purves Obituary - Ever notice how many obituaries begin with your scout service first before any other types of church/community service you were involved in? Here's another from Davis UT. * 09-Mar-2018 : Queen Creek LDS Scouts attend Town Hall - model citizens in the making. * 07-Mar-2018 : Seely Episcopal Church to organize Scout Troop - while the article is about another churches plans to start a scout troop, it is complimentary of the local LDS troop as a role model. Feb 2018 * 28-Feb-2018 Nolachuckey Pinewood Derby Champion Jarrett Knight, of Pack 991. TEST Category:Scouting Category:Mission Plan